Derek's Mistake
by CeeCee333
Summary: Derek openes his big mouth, and gets himself into trouble. As always read and review. Morgan/Garcia pairing. Slight mention of Hotch.


I still don't own Criminal Minds but if I did shit would get real.

Derek's mistake

A very upset Penelope Morgan said, "Derek Morgan what is wrong with you? Why would you say that to Hotch?"

Derek in a soft tone said, "Baby come on, I am sorry. I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

They stood in their home, of eight months, in the den. It was the perfect combination of Penelope and Derek. The walls were a navy blue, but the furniture was bright and colorful.

Penelope put her hands on her hips said, "Oh you didn't huh?"

In an apologetic tone Derek said, "No baby I am sorry. I just-"

Penelope huffed and said, "You just meant what? If you had your way I would stay barefoot and pregnant?"

Derek said, Honey I just meant-"

Penelope spat out, "You meant what you Neanderthal?"

Derek's tone went low and sexy and said, "I meant that you are so damn sexy pregnant. I was holding it back from you because I didn't want you to think I was a freak."

Penelope softened her eyes and said, "Baby I love that you think I am sexy, but what the hell, you told Hotch you want to keep me barefoot and pregnant."

Derek tried to explain saying, "Honey we were talking about how Hotch thought Emily was sexy and glowing when she was pregnant with their child, and I started to think about you."

"Well maybe you and Hotch shouldn't drink together anymore"

In a pleading voice Derek said, "Penelope, come here, please."

Penelope rolled her eyes and sighed, and said, "Alright baby boy what is it?

He turned Penelope to face the floor length mirror. He unbuttoned her red blouse with black flowers on it.

Derek said in a low husky voice, "I love you. I love the way your chest blushes when I kiss you. I love that your lips meld into mine when we kiss. Now that you are pregnant your sexy breast, have only gotten bigger. Derek moaned and said, "Your breasts are so kissable, and lickable."

"Derek I am well aware of what is hap-"

"No you, don't. I feel awful wanting you like this. Part of me wants to take care of you, and the other part of me wants to fuck you until your brains fallout. You are six months pregnant."

Penelope gawked at Derek, She knew when they got together her body wasn't the most amazing to her, but that is not how Derek treated her. He had licked, sucked, and fucked her body and drew pleasure out of every moment.

Penelope cupped Derek's chin and said, "I love that you want me. For a few weeks we haven't had sex, and I thought you were going to bail."

Derek vowed, "Baby never in a million years would I leave. I love you so much that I can't think sometimes. You are the reason why I quit putting myself into crazy situations without back up."

With understanding in her voice Penelope said, "Derek please. Know that all I want to do is please you, not only in the bedroom but in life.

Derek replied, "You have been doing that since the day I met you."

Penelope made a come here motion, and seductively said, "Come here."

Derek apprehensive said, "Yes goddess." Derek moved slowly and cautiously."

Penelope cupped her hands around Derek's face and said in a tender tone, "I love you. I love the fact that you think I am super sexy pregnant. My hormones are all over the place, and all I can think about is sex. Dirty, nasty, headboard breaking sex. You took that away, and pissed me off."

In a quiet tone Derek said, "Mama I am so sorry. I just wanted to keep you safe, and healthy."

"Derek I am always safe in your arms. Now what are we going to do about my needs?"

Derek growled and said, "Hmmm, I know. Why don't you go and lay down, and I will show you."

Penelope took let her blouse slide off of her. Derek unsnapped her bra and slid her skirt down. As always Penelope wasn't wearing panties.

Penelope laid down on the bed.

Derek licked his lips like a lion on the prowl.

Penelope moaned knowing what that look meant. She was about to be devoured and she couldn't wait

Derek shed his shirt, pants, socks, and shoes. He knew if he took off his boxers off, he would fuck her hard and fast, and he wanted this to last.

Derek slowly climbed between Penelope's legs.

Once he reached her hot sex, he lazy licked her soaking wet folds. He wanted to savor her.

He had held off from sex for three weeks. He was afraid he would hurt Penelope or the baby. He was sexually frustrated and settled on jacking off in the shower thinking about his baby girl.

His slow lazy licks suddenly stopped. He held up his middle and index finger to Penelope's mouth.

She knew what he wanted her to do. She slid his fingers into her mouth. She moaned, and let go of his fingers.

Derek brought them down to her aching pussy and placed them inside of her.

Penelope's hips bucked in pleasure. She quietly started moaning his name.

He looked into her eyes as his slender, rough fingers brought her pleasure. He could see her eyes start to roll in the back of her head.

He smirked against her thigh, he kissed her left thigh then her right. He let his tongue leave a wet trail to her clit. He couldn't get enough of her cries of passion.

Once Derek settled finally on Penelope's engorge clit, he sped his fingers, and thrusted upwards. He lapped greedily at her clit. He loved the way she tasted. He knew she was the sweetest nectar in the world, and he would always except a sample.

Penelope spread her legs even wider for her man.

In a few moments without meaning to she snapped her legs around Derek's head. Derek knew every single time she held him like that, she was about to cum.

He pumped inside of her with his fingers, while making a come here movement. His long fingers hit her g spot, while his tongue lashed furiously at her clit.

She was in heaven. After a few weeks of no sex, she was finally getting what she wanted.

Derek felt Penelope tighten against his fingers. Her walls were contracting, and she was screaming his name.

After a few more flicks of his tongue, Penelope's ass came completely off the bed. She could feel all of her sweet nectar squirt onto Derek's face. He lapped it up, like his life depended on it.

His head bobbed up and down, because Penelope's hips undulated in a circle, and he wanted to stay latched to her pussy.

Once he had licked her clean, he slid his hard body up Penelope's, and gave her kiss that almost made her pass out. He licked her bottom lip that begged for entrance into her mouth.

She complied and they shared a deep soulful kisses.

He reached for his cock. He gave it a few hard strokes, and then settled himself above Penelope. He slid his cock over her wet folds. Then he stuck the tip of his dick into her.

She screamed in pleasure, and thought to herself, "God I miss this."

Derek kept sliding into her while leaving hot wet kisses all over her earlobes and neck.

Once he was all the way inside of her, he kissed her kiss swollen lips. He nipped at her bottom lip and proceeded to kiss her furiously.

Penelope cried, "Oh Fuck."

Derek smirked against her bottom lip, thinking fucking her was what he was going to do.

He slowly rocked his hips, buried balls deep inside of her. He could feel her womb, and loved that tender feeling.

Penelope bucked her hips to get the show going. Derek knowing her so well complied.

He looked down between her pussy and his dick. He drew his hard cock out, watching the color contrast between the two. His dick was long, thick, and dark. Her pussy was pink, shaved, and wet.

He slid in and out of her in deep thrusts. He ran his hands around her thighs. The he spread her wet pussy lips apart to watch the pairing of their two most intimate places.

Penelope loved to watch him in fascination. She cherished the fact that he wanted to remember every single time the made love, or fucked like wild animals.

Derek sped up his pace, slamming into his wife over and over again. She clawed at his body. Derek loved the feeling of having scratches on his back. In the shower he would smile to himself, while he washed his back.

Whenever they made love they would leave souvenirs' of their passion.

Penelope moaned Derek's name over and over. She was so full. Penelope was so close to the edge.

Derek slammed into her one more time, and she cried with sweet release. Her body shuddered under Derek.

As Derek pumped in and out of her, he drew out her orgasm. He could feel her walls contract, and he moved with her inner walls movement.

He stopped and waited for her to come down from her erotic high.

Once she relaxed again, he flipped Penelope over. He wanted her on her hands and knees, and he needed it now.

Penelope loved being fucked from behind. That was when Derek was the deepest inside her.

He rubbed his cock on her wet lips, with one quick shove, he was inside of her.

He gripped her hips as he grounded out, "Fuck you feel so good baby girl."

Penelope was at a loss for words. She could only moan, and pant.

They were taking their sexual frustrations out on each other finally.

Penelope felt a drip of sweat on her back from Derek's forehead. It only turned her on more. She bucked against him, rolling her hips.

Derek pounded into Penelope even harder. He reached his right hand and gripped her shoulder, and used this position to go deeper into his baby girl.

At this point Penelope was in so much bliss, her legs felt like Jell-O.

Derek could feels her walls tighten again. He knew it wouldn't be long until both of them plunged over to their orgasm.

Derek slammed harder and harder against Penelope, he could see where his finger tips were leaving tiny bruises.

Their sex was rough, and they were so very close. Derek reached around Penelope and frantically rubbed Penelope's clit.

After a few seconds Penelope flew into an orgasm. She was clawing at her sheets, and had tears of pleasure in her eyes.

Derek a few moments later came with such a force into Penelope. He thought he would pass out.

He temporarily lost his breath.

After a few moments, he slowly pumped himself into her making sure his release was complete. This caused Penelope to whimper. She was shaky, and tired.

Derek pulled out of Penelope, and rested next to her. Penelope was still on her stomach trying to find her breath. Once she did she rolled onto her side, and Derek cuddled with her, covering them with a sheet.

He dipped his head towards her, and gave her a deep kiss on her lips. He then leaned backwards and placed his head on his pillow.

Penelope broke the silence by saying, "Baby, you can always talk to me. I love you."

Derek vowed to tell her everything, and then he heard the soft sounds of Penelope sleeping. He closed his eyes, and drifted to sleep.

FIN

**I wrote this a while ago. I was considering making it more than a one shot. Tell me what you think. By the way I don't know exactly what the M rating means. If this is too much tell me.**


End file.
